Gunners Journey
by MeerkatMan11
Summary: Ok, sorry for bad title. Based in Hummelverse world (by autophagy). All my OC though. Please review. Rated T to be safe.


**Please review if you love world of Tanks too.**

Gunner looked around. He couldn't see any of his team. As he was still a tier 1, it would not be good to be caught alone. He noticed movement to his left. He didn't hesitate and fired just as whatever had moved fired at him. He didn't penetrate, but at least the enemy hadn't penetrated him either. An MS-1 suddenly charged out of the bush firing. Until Gunner tracked him. 'Ha', Gunner thought. Until the MS-1 tracked him. 'Uh', thought Gunner as he waited for his tracks to repair.

Randomly the MS-1 asked "Do you want to team?". Gunner, who could not think of anything else to do answered in the affirmative. They exchanged details and history about each other as they journeyed to- somewhere.

The MS-1 was called Vasten and as far as Gunner could tell he had been kicked from his team for constantly shooting them in the tracks when he was bored. But Vasten seemed pretty nice. Suddenly they heard a rumble of tanks approaching. Vasten drove off the road and Gunner drove on the other side. Very soon, 10 French Renaults trundled down the road, completely oblivious to the two tanks waiting in ambush. As they drove past, Gunner opened fire on the tanks rears and so did Vasten. 2 Renaults caught fire and had their ammo explode, causing chaos among the confused tanks. Another two died quickly and the others all tried futilely to run. Very soon all were reduced to burning hulks. "Oh yea!" exclaimed Vasten. "Let's go get some upgrades!".

Very soon the two tanks came across a TRV. Vasten upgraded to an AT-1, but Gunner decided to go straight to a Marder II. The two tanks journeyed far and wide, and eventually upgraded to a SU-85B and a Hetzer.

Gunner was bored. Vasten and him hadn't had action for days!

"Hey, can you hear that?" murmured Vasten. Gunner turned off his engine and listened.

"Yes," Gunner replied quietly. They drove up to some bushes and found a team camped below. It looked like a Relatively weak team. Gunner could see two T1 Cunninghams, a Leichtrakktor, a Hetzer, a Panzer III, a Bishop, a Covenanter and a three French tanks that Gunner didn't recognise. "You go over their," he whispered to Vasten.

"Affirmative," Vasten replied. When they were both in position, Gunner told Vasten: "Concentrate fire on the Hetzer." Gunner then aimed up on the resting Covenanter. And fired. "Boom", the Covenanters ammo rack exploded sending his ripped turret flying thought the air. At the same time Vasten fired and killed one of the Cunninghams. The other tanks immediately awoke. The Hetzer fired randomly before exploding from a shot from Vasten and Gunner. One of the French tanks began firing towards Vasten's position. 'Now,' thought Gunner as he drove out of cover and fired at the French tank. It exploded. The other French tanks fired at Gunner but to no effect. The other Cunnigham had disappeared. The Panzer III drove around to attempt to flank Gunner but stopped suddenly and started belching smoke as a shot from Vasten ripped through its engine. Gunner fired and killed another French tank while Vasten killed the Panzer III. Suddenly Gunners side was ripped open as the Bishops shell landed. "Damn, we forgot about the Bishop!" radioed Gunner.

"I'll find it," replied Vasten as he fired another shot killing the Leichtrakktor. Gunner fired now at the last French tank, but his shot ricocheted. The French tank now fired but did not penetrate. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Gunner as the Bishop scored another near hit. A penetrating shot from any tank now would mean death.

"Found him," yelled Vasten over the radio. Gunner fired and now killed the French tank. He heard an explosion from the forest and sighed in relief.

"That's all except the last T1 radioed Vasten," exhaustedly.

"I think he ran while he could," sighed Gunner in relief.

"Yeah, we-DON'T MOVE," a voice said over Vasten's radio. "Bring us to your friend and don't try anything."

Dundundaaaaaaa...

 **Next chapter is in construction.**


End file.
